


【Vihends】开往环岛

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 乐队paro，有tarle和all莲
Relationships: Park "Viper" Do-hyeon/Son "Lehends" Si-woo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 乐队paro，有tarle和all莲

朴到贤被拐走的时候刚满十八。说是拐走也不确切，明明是他自己因了一句话就糊里糊涂跟着人走了。那时候他面试一个不知叫什么的音乐社团，背着他那把新买的罗兰到了现场。面试场所在一家酒吧，有个很热情的场务贴心地帮他调试设备。他很流畅地弹了首高难度练习曲，评委们都被震住，无力再拿简单的问题考他，就让他来段即兴solo。他凭着此前学琴时老师的爱好，来了一段布鲁斯，全场鸦雀无声，他独自背着琴走到后台，有人从后边拍他的肩膀，问：“嘿，有没有兴趣来玩乐队，我们刚好缺个键盘。”

他转过身去，说话的赫然是那个对他照顾有加的场务，抱着胳膊倚在墙上，整个身子沉在阴翳里。他下意识挪开一步，有一条窄的光落在那人的脸上，描出很柔和的轮廓来。那人比他矮了半个头，便仰面望向他：“来不来？你技术这么好。进这个垃圾社团顶多就参加点学校演出，弹老掉牙的曲子，看的人不会超过一百个。你这么屌，来我们乐队，说不定真能混出头呢。”

其实对方的话已经在暗示他，他们的乐队目前还没有什么名气，说不定还不如他口中的垃圾社团。但乐队这两个字终究是不同的。它承载了一种超脱理性的希冀，一种不切实际的幻想，它总让人产生飞蛾扑火般的冲动，比任何酒精和药物更加蛊惑人心。于是他下意识说了声好。场务的嘴唇霎时间笑得咧开来，弯下腰来握他的手，说你好，我是griffin的贝斯手，我叫孙施尤。

新鲜的事物总是好的。抑或是朴到贤血液里生来流淌着不安份因子，它们在他体内奔涌叫嚣，唆使他离经叛道。这时候他在上一节英语课，刚刚做完自我介绍，老师盛赞他口语地道，很多人向他投来目光。他放在抽屉里的手机震动一下，新加的好友发来一串地址，说有空来报个到，大家认识认识。

他立刻打字回复：我今天下午没课，可以来。

啊？对方发来一个带问号的猫表情包。这么快？那可能我们人还没齐。又说：你可以先来看看嘛，万一你觉得我们low逼，还可以立刻反悔。

他还是去了，背着他那把价值不菲的罗兰。对方给的地址是距离学校两三公里的一座小区，打车太近步行又太远的距离。他只好在公交上颠了十来分钟，花了更多的时间找到那幢楼。楼里没有电梯，他一面哼哧哼哧爬上楼，一面为鼓手外出演出的事宜担忧。

这座小区年久失修，破烂灰暗的环境简直为他们这些还未成名的边缘艺术家量身定做。而孙施尤的这间屋尤甚，他半天没找到门铃，就只能徒手拍起那扇锈蚀的铁门来。他拍了一阵，没有人来开门，便低头给孙施尤发消息，对方也不回，他就又拍门。直到手掌开始泛红，他无力地原地蹲下，忽然门里传来一阵人声，愈来愈近，凑得近了方才听清一二，大概是在抱怨谁，他站起来，整了整衣服，门被忽地拉开，面前出现一张少年的脸，眯着一双睡眼，说话里还带着起床气：“怎么回事啊哥，不是说傍晚才来吗。而且你为什么又不带钥匙……”

少年的声音戛然而止，那双睡眼陡然瞪圆：“你是哪个？”屋里边一道尖叫应声而起。这是间很窄的屋子，从门口就能将客厅看得一清二楚，他看见一个人裹着毯子飞奔进屋里去，另一个立刻背向门的方向，坐在沙发上不知在低头学么什么。朴到贤霎时间感到头皮发麻，浑身僵硬，少年朝里屋的方向转过头去：“怎么回事啊？这人是谁？”孙施尤的声音从里边传出来：“是我新找的键盘手，放他进来。”

少年长出一口气，侧过身子迎他进门。他极不自在地换着拖鞋，少年在一旁说：“施尤哥说他挖了个贼牛逼的键盘手过来，就是你吗。还自带键盘来，专业哦，其实我们今天应该不排练，你不用背这玩意上来的。”

朴到贤低着头连说不沉不沉。少年在一旁自我介绍：“我叫郑志勋，是griffin的主音吉他。”朴到贤腾出只手和他握手，也报了姓名。郑志勋转头往里边吼道：“承勇哥，快给客人倒杯水啦！施尤哥，快点出来，你挖的人，快点出来接一下。”

屋里边传来一声“你好烦啊”，分明是被称作哥的人，说话竟有几分娇嗔意味。此时郑志勋去安置他那名贵的键盘了，另一位吉他手用他尊贵的手给朴到贤斟了一杯凉白开，两人也互报了家门。孙施尤才嘟嘟囔囔地从屋里出来，一屁股坐在朴到贤另一边。他猝然被两位弦乐手包围，不由得浑身一紧，孙施尤捏了捏他的肩膀，说放松啦，我们又不是那种聚众嗑药的。郑志勋从阳台拐进来，也在一旁坐下，说你们那又和聚众嗑药差得了多少，说了多少次不要再直接在客厅开搞了，嫌床小就把两张拼一起。孙施尤发出一声惨叫，夸张地两手抱头：“不要！上次才被成原哥骂了。这次是意外啊意外，正常来说不会出问题的。”

说话间孙施尤的脸忽然靠过来：“你怎么来这么早？”这句话说得极轻极快，快到那一阵吐息还未在朴到贤颊边停驻，就立刻溜走，换成一副低沉厚实的嗓音：“虽然成原哥不在，但还是先给你们介绍下，这位是我在S大一个什么社团招新现场挖来的键盘手，能即兴弹布鲁斯的水准，年龄的话应该是弟弟了。”他感到孙施尤的手拍了拍自己的肩：“来报个年龄，到贤啊，你几几年的？”

他下意识往那一边看去。他这才敢看孙施尤，借着对方抛来的问题。贝斯手只穿了件白色长袖T恤，袖子盖过手掌露出指尖。许是郑志勋喊他喊得匆忙，他竟没穿裤子，好在上衣够长，他的麦色的细腿跷起，大腿的曲线延伸进衣服里去，不由得让人好奇他是否穿了内裤。朴到贤猛地别开脸去，抬手掩住下半张脸：“我……00的。”

“果然好小哦，只比我们志勋大一点。”孙施尤转过头去看向队中另一位老幺，年轻的吉他手皱起鼻子，看起来余怒未消。孙施尤讪讪地转回来，拍了拍朴到贤的肩：“以后就是一家人啦。”又把手伸过去，他以为孙施尤要搂住自己，不由得浑身僵了一下，然孙施尤只是越过了他去拍了拍李承勇的肩。“你说是不是啊，承勇。”

李承勇皱眉看他：“不用面试一下的吗？”

孙施尤被噎了一下，那边厢郑志勋开始捂嘴偷笑。他有些恼羞成怒，从沙发里愤然站起：“面试什么啊，反正再过一会成原哥就回来了。先把谱子给他，晚上鼓手回来就排练。”

他拍着胸脯说：“我的眼光你们还不相信吗，我很严格的好不好。”说罢甩着手走进里屋去了。李承勇朝他这边挪了挪，拍了拍他的肩说：“习惯就好，我们贝斯手做事比较雷厉风行。”

雷厉风行？那确实雷厉风行，到了让人摸不着头脑的地步。朴到贤翻着手里的谱子，又想起几天前孙施尤诏安他的情景。不过玩乐队的又有几个生性谨慎，包括他在内，能被轻飘飘的一句话拐走，他回绝社团高层的时候，对方甚至以为他喝高了，当场给他打了电话。他把摄像头打开，十分严肃地说我没有喝醉，我经过了深思熟虑，决定放弃加入贵社。

他的人生走到今天，不可谓不顺风顺水。家里给他提供优越的教育和物质条件，斯坦威三角琴还放在客厅，父母为了能让他在大学有琴可弹，又给他置了把在业界也排得上号的高端键盘。如今他第一次走了歪路，是偶然也是必然，他想，人总要走上歧途的，只不过或早或晚罢了。和这一群疯子混在一起，也还算一种不错的方式。

\----tbc----


	2. Chapter 2

几小时后朴到贤就想说不错他妈个锤子。晚上他们的鼓手回来了，一群人简短地介绍了一番，各嗦一桶泡面，然后直奔车库。虽然时已入秋，虫子还是多，车库里亮着灯，就全嗡嗡聚集过来。孙施尤见朴到贤垮起个批脸，便安慰道：“条件有点差，忍一忍，不然邻居要冲过来打死我们的。”

后悔也没用，他也没得选，况且他对眼前的情况也早有预感。于是既来之则安之。他刚刚才熟悉了谱子，第一遍上来就合，竟然完整地走下来了。鼓手崔成原是个脾气很好的胖子，对着他一顿乱夸，说他比上一个键盘手不知高到哪里去了。孙施尤洋洋自得地抖脚：“我眼光好吧？”遂被怼：“这是人家牛逼，关你啥事。”

他被夸得有点无所适从，抿了抿嘴唇，低头盯着键盘上一堆旋钮。有人见他过分沉默，便说：“我们的键盘手觉得怎么样？有没有哪里有问题，或者可以改进的地方？”

朴到贤摸了摸脖子：“作编都挺好的，和声写的也很有感觉，但为什么刚刚几位哥都在哼唱？这歌没有词吗？”

场面一度非常尴尬，然后众人都齐刷刷地看向孙施尤。孙施尤一摊手：“看我干嘛？我又要编和声又要写词，我很忙的好吧。”鼓手说：“因为你闲啊，我们多多少少都有别的事，就你整天啥事没有。”

郑志勋在一旁枕着胳膊：“难道不是因为哥弹贝斯没什么压力吗，我们是给哥增加点压力。”孙施尤贝斯手尊严遭到侵犯，扛起贝斯作势要抡人，末了还是灰溜溜坐回位置，说这两天就把词赶出来，不是没灵感呢吗。

这时候朴到贤插话：“那个，编曲我懂一点，作词我也可以帮得上一点忙……”

孙施尤探过半个身子来拍了拍他的肩，说这才是我的好兄弟。一群人纷纷感慨朴到贤too young，时间久了他肯定骂孙施尤骂得最狠。孙施尤对这些人的批话置若罔闻，反而用认真的神色对住朴到贤：“开玩笑的。你还要上学，我是真的闲，这种事还是不麻烦你了。”

崔成原用鼓棰指着朴到贤：“等等……这小子还在上学？”

孙施尤缩了缩脖子。崔成原叹了口气：“你怎么又……算了，不说你了。”

孙施尤绞着衣袖：“但我真的觉得如果这小子加入我们，我们肯定能跟那些个顶尖乐队碰一碰。不单单是技术，就是那种感觉，感觉，你懂吧？”

气氛变得有些凝重起来。排练的后半段变成故事会。在朴到贤来之前，郑志勋是他们这里唯一的学生仔，目前是休学的状态。朴到贤很担忧地看了他一眼，长着猫脸的少年撇一撇嘴：“没事，反正我也不想读那个垃圾专业，与其就这么毕业工作，还不如趁年轻离经叛道一下。”其他几位都已是社会人士，崔成原拿着家里给的第一桶金和朋友合开了一家茶餐厅，生意还算不错，算是他们中间最成功的人士。李承勇在很多家店做兼职，其中最主要的是在琴行教吉他，后来郑志勋也跟着一起去了。孙施尤毕业本是要回家里的诊所上班的，目前游手好闲，是一条啃老米虫。

“我啃个锤子老！”孙施尤叫嚣起来，“我也有兼职的好吧！”

“你那叫什么兼职啊，”李承勇皱起眉毛，“他以前在一家酒吧驻唱，也当酒保。”

孙施尤白眼一翻：“那家酒吧现在倒闭了。”

李承勇：“后来他还去过夜店当过DJ。”

孙施尤：“那家夜店现在也倒闭了。地段差，装修老了，酒水也不好，人都不爱去。”

朴到贤作躲避状：“那我们乐队该不会……”

孙施尤哭丧着脸：“这不是快了吗，所以来找你啊。你可要拯救我们。”

朴到贤一时间无话可说。孙施尤正色道：“如果年底之前我们还不能火，我们就原地解散，也不耽误大家。到时候大伙都去干正事，我们有缘再见。”

所有人都沉默了。孙施尤干咳一声：“这不是……有新人来吗，我和他也大概说一下咱们的情况，反正到时候……到时候……”

他说不下去了。越来越多的飞虫往车库屋顶的那盏白炽灯飞过来，几乎要聚集成乌压压一小团。有人说乐队最好的时代已经过去了，在消费主义时代里艺术不被丢上流水线就是等死。总有人不肯笃信命运，可现在已经入秋，再过去小半年，就要是万物冰封的季节了。

\----tbc----


	3. Chapter 3

最后他们又捉了捉虫，抠了抠小细节，就打算散了。散之前孙施尤作出总结：完善一下program，丰富一下键盘的部分即给朴到贤加大难度，再过两天再排一遍。然后让朴到贤把他们的旧曲子也合一遍，就直接去演出。

郑志勋在旁边提醒：“最重要的是哥你的词吧。”孙施尤怒道：“呀！我还没说完！”随即变脸：“还有我的词。非常不好意思，我会在一天内写完的。今天大家辛苦了。”

于是他们在一片“辛苦了”中开始收拾东西。朴到贤闷头缠电源线，孙施尤过来拍了拍他：“你是回学校还是就在我们这边住？”

朴到贤略加思索：“回学校吧，就不麻烦你们了。”

“都是自己人了说什么麻烦呢，”孙施尤虚着力气推一把他，“乐队，是一个整体，那肯定要住在一起才好磨合。你看成原哥，他是可以买得起房子的男人，不还是在和我们一起住吗。”崔成原在一旁适时打击：“要不是我们现在资金真的紧张，我真的想立刻住到楼下去。”

朴到贤不由得望向崔成原，后者指了指孙施尤：“跟他住共处一室，折磨。”朴到贤投来狐疑的眼神，孙施尤心虚道：“他开玩笑的，你别听他瞎讲。”

他迅速摆正神色：“你如果真要在这住，我们就给你弄张床，你嫌弃我们几个的话就把另个房间收拾收拾，到了冬天我们再自己贴点钱装个空调。”朴到贤连说不嫌弃不嫌弃，今天没带换洗衣服也没带个人用品，等收拾好了再说。

孙施尤点点头，最后说你认得到路吗？我送你回去吧。朴到贤有些犹豫，他对学校周边的路线确实不熟悉，这时候公交已经停运，一路上黑灯瞎火也很难辨认，他甚至怀疑自己能否走得出这座小区。出于礼貌，他还是说不用麻烦了。孙施尤看出了他的窘迫，说没事的，一路上顺便聊聊我们乐队的事嘛，反正我一天没动了，总坐着躺着对身体也不好。

对方既已给他搭好了台阶，他就没有不下的道理，于是就答应下来。孙施尤举起琴包，转过头去喊：“承勇啊，帮我带……”却已不见了人影。一旁郑志勋将琴接过：“承勇哥搬着合成器效果器一堆东西先上去了，我帮你拿这个吧。你要送到贤吗，早点回来哦，别再晃到什么酒吧里跟着人跑了。”

孙施尤讪笑着说我怎么可能。郑志勋凑过来指了指孙施尤：“他老干这种事情，凌晨五六点回家，成原哥已经快神经衰弱了。”

饶是面瘫如朴到贤也惊讶地张了张嘴，孙施尤在一旁给了郑志勋一拳：“呀别说了！好歹在新成员面前维护一下我的形象啊！”

朴到贤就揣着一肚子疑问跟着孙施尤走了。秋夜的晚风十分宜人，让人舒服得想原地后空翻。两人聊的话题也没多天马行空，就只是学音乐的经历，以及乐队的启蒙，两人把那些个国外国内的新老乐队侃了个遍，大有指点江山的气势。孙施尤叹了口气说也就没什么名气的时候才敢这么毫无顾忌地瞎扯，他之前在推特上大骂某知名乐队主唱，到现在一个点赞评论也无，要是他有了名气，那主唱的粉丝还不得用唾沫星子淹死他。

朴到贤只在一旁听着，插不上话。孙施尤清了清嗓子说扯远了。又说回朴到贤入住事宜：“现在有两个能住人的房间，还有一间用来堆东西了。目前是承勇和志勋一间，我和成原哥一间。你下次来的时候再看一看吧，定下来我们就把床铺置好，你就直接拎包入住。”

朴到贤有些讶然地望向他：“你和成原哥住一间吗？”

孙施尤反问：“怎么了？不然呢？”

“呃……”朴到贤抓了抓头，“我还以为你和承勇哥一间……”

“啊？”孙施尤笑，“为什么这么想？”

朴到贤局促起来：“你们……不是那种关系吗？”

孙施尤笑得更加灿烂了：“哪种关系啊，说明白点嘛。你这么含糊其辞的，我怎么听得懂。”

朴到贤说不上话了。孙施尤自顾自说：“我和他不是你想的那种关系啦。但我们两个都没有恋人，也没有对不起谁，所以我觉得还好。”

“炮友”二字在朴到贤脑海中盘旋，但一直以来的良好教养不准许他吐出来。他很想说你难道不喜欢他吗，今天排练的时候一直在看他。他有点恍惚，反应过来的时候前半句已经说出来了，后半句被他及时咽进肚里。孙施尤愣了一下，深深地看了他一眼，立即换上一副若无其事的表情：“当然喜欢啊。”随即又补充道：“只要是我们乐队的人我都喜欢。”

天有点被聊死了。这时候他们走上一座天桥，朴到贤僵硬转移话题：“这里还有座天桥吗，我都不知道。”孙施尤立刻接上：“那肯定是你不怎么爱出来玩吧，平时很多你们学校的人从这边走，去那边一片酒吧街喝酒。”他将手指了指，“那一带挺好玩的，还有KTV一条街，酒水超级便宜，虽然不是什么好酒。然后再往后面全都是那种小酒店，情趣酒店，房间里全是紫色的灯，柜子一打开，里边贼全，啥都有。”

朴到贤抓一抓头：“你不会是去过吧？”孙施尤吐一吐舌头：“就去过一次，那种最普通的，据说还有更牛逼的，就跟那种很变态的电影里一样的布景。”朴到贤说你和承勇哥去呗。孙施尤怒道：“去个屁，没看到饭都快吃不起了吗？我有这钱我还不如吃顿好的，然后去租排练室。我日，排练室血妈贵，最近又涨价了，一小时能抵我一天饭钱。”

一说到这里孙施尤就唉声叹气起来，说同种口味的泡面已经吃了三天了，偏偏李承勇还百吃不厌，就认准这种的，批发一堆回来，他们一群人跟着遭罪。生活真是太鸡巴艰难了。他指着天桥边上：“你白天从这走的时候，这边一排，全都是贴膜的。我之前最困难的时候，就坐在他们对面跟他们大眼瞪小眼，在那边弹吉他卖艺，好多女学生走过去了都会回头看我。”说到这里他有些得意起来，“我以前也是从小练琴的，弹的那种古典琴，抱着弹，很上流的，绝对比那种跷二郎腿横着弹的民谣琴上流。”朴到贤吐槽：“上流你还卖艺。”孙施尤一撇嘴：“谁没个落难的时候呢。后来我们组了乐队，我当了贝斯手，有段时间没饭吃，我拿着我那把琴想当点钱花，但当铺的人不识货，我那把琴贼名贵，他们不肯给我钱。后来我只好把它卖了，到现在我都心疼。那把琴从小跟我跟到大的，说卖就卖了。”

唉——孙施尤长叹一声，颇有点怅惘，闷下头往前走。桥下有汽车驶过，发动机是改造过的，掀起一阵巨大的噪声。有风吹着，行道树飒飒地响。电线杆脚下坐着流浪汉。他和孙施尤一前一后从天桥上走过。孙施尤走到桥尽头时回头看了他一眼，停下脚步等他。他赶上去，视线里是孙施尤瘦削的肩膀，柔软的发旋，他忽然很想伸手揉一把。

他回到宿舍，破天荒地熬了夜，想一首词。在窗外鸟开始叫的时候，他把词发给了孙施尤。对方立刻秒回：什么呀？效率这么高的吗？

朴到贤有点忐忑：你看一下？这个词能不能提供点参考？

几分钟后对方发来一条语音。他插上耳机点开来，孙施尤在唱他的词：“公主在桥上歌唱，王子在桥下流浪，这城市车水马龙，爱人在何方，城堡崩塌于对岸，河流上人来人往，爱人客死他乡，爱人客死他乡。”

挺好的，可以有。孙施尤看起来心情大好，好兄弟！谢谢你帮我写词。他只戴着耳机反复地听，从歌声里捕捉到汽车喇叭，便问：怎么还在外面？孙施尤也反问他：你怎么还不睡？

他愣了一下，在脑海里编排说辞：为了提高我们贝斯手的工作效率，对这个比较担忧。对方也没有care他在话里埋的那些小刺，连说谢谢谢谢。朴到贤紧了紧被子，想起孙施尤只穿了件短袖，便打字：快回去吧，别着凉了。迟疑了少顷又删掉，改成：你不会真的跑到酒吧里跟人鬼混了吧？

孙施尤说没有没有，哪有那个钱啊。我就在外边吹吹风，抽几根烟。待会去买杯红枣豆浆喝，好久没喝那个了，有点想念。之前总起不来，这次干脆不睡了。

他也就没再问下去，迷迷糊糊中又聊了些什么，就这样睡过去了。第二天一早他打开手机，孙施尤最后给他发了条语音，他点开来，是一句晚安。

\----tbc----


End file.
